


Kikazaru

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [16]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, dumpster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Claire finds a man in a dumpster.Again.This time, it's an Avenger





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shootout for AnaMariaNi, who wanted Matt to meet Clint. Not exactly what you asked for, but there is a dumpster

Claire can't believe she found a man in a dumpster. _Again_. She can't believe _again_ is a word she has to associate with _finding a man in a dumpster_. And yet. Here she is.

(Well. _She_ isn't exactly the one who find them. Santino found Matt, and Matt just found whoever this man is. But still. Men. In dumpsters. _Why_?)

(If he refuses to give her his name, she will call him Eugene.)

\---

'Eugene' has a bow and arrows and is dressed in what looks like skintight purple spandex, and a nasty gash on his right arm. Claire and Matt sneaks him in one of Fisk's old warehouses, where they hide a first-aid kit.

(Matt put on the Devil suit, and Claire put on a cheap plastic Devil mask Santino bought in a toy shop. Matt says he will see if Melvin can make her a better one, maybe even a helmet, for more protection. Claire says she wants a white one.)

The man stirs, and wakes up. When he notices them, and his bow in Matt's hand, he starts to freak out, and calms down a bit upon seeing the bandages around his arm.

"Hey, I know who you are! You're this guy, the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, right? And, you, uh..."

Claire straightens, and tries to look intimidating. 

"Call her Raphael."

The man looks confused. 

"Raphael? I thought that was an angel?"

Matt does this thing where he somehow gives the impression of glaring even though he's blind and the only thing visible under the mask is his jaw.

"I mean, okay, sure. The Devil and Raphael. Why did you brought me here?"

Matt, somehow, manage to become twice as threatening without moving one muscle. That's quite impressive. 

"Who are you.  
\- Err, Clint."

Silence. 

"Barton. Clint Barton."

Oh. Claire knows this name. 

"Hawkeye."

Matt tenses. 

"And who are you talking to?   
\- You?  
\- With your comm. Who are you talking to."

Hawkeye brings his hand to his ear.

"That? It's not a comm, it's my hearing aids."

Claire loses interest in the conversation after that. The misadventures of Clint Barton against the tracksuit mafia seem to mainly stay out of Hell's Kitchen, so it's none of her concern. She has enough on her plate with her idiots. 

(No, really. Santino learnt how to make smoke bombs with cleaning products. Which would be more useful if the smell hadn't kept Matt away from the building for two weeks straight. He's still complaining two months later.)

(And Matt... Well, it's _Matt_.)

They're going to have to find a new warehouse. 

\---

Finally, Hawkeye leaves, and Claire is left alone with Matt. What she can see of his face under his cowl looks very smug. 

"Why do you look so happy?   
\- We found Hawkeye in a dumpster.   
\- So?   
\- Hawkeye. In a dumpster.   
\- You know perfectly well that you don't have a leg to stand on.  
\- Excuse me! It only happened once, and I hadn't been a vigilante for very long, you know. I hadn't had regularly fight for my life since I was fourteen, while he has been a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative for years, and a mercenary for years before that!"

Well. He does have a point. 

(She carefully report to a later date processing that _Matt regularly fought for his life before the age of fourteen_. Alone with tequila later.)

\---

When Santino comes in Claire's apartment, he is greeted by an absolutely surexcited Matt. 

"Santino! Santino! I met Hawkeye, and he's _disabled_!"


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eugene is for Eugene Poubelle. Google him.


End file.
